1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switching unit for a microphone, more particularly to a switching unit having a resistance-providing member, a slider in sliding contact with the resistance-providing member, and retaining members disposed adjacent to two opposite ends of the resistance-providing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,796 discloses a microphone that includes a housing, a terminal member disposed in the housing and having a plurality of spaced apart terminals, and a variable resistance switch. The switch includes at least an elongated resistance member disposed in the housing, extending in a longitudinal direction, and having opposite first and second ends connected to respective ones of the terminals. An elongated conductive member is disposed in the housing adjacent and parallel to the resistance member, and has one end connected to a respective one of the terminals. A slide member includes at least a resilient conductive wiper that is disposed in the housing and that is simultaneously and constantly in sliding contact with the resistance member and the conductive member so as to complete a circuit through the terminals, the conductive member, and the resistance member. The slide member is operable to move in the longitudinal direction between an ON position, in which, the wiper is in sliding contact with the second end of the resistance member, and an OFF position, in which, the wiper is in sliding contact with the first end of the resistance member. The wiper is slidable over the conductive member and the resistance member so as to vary the resistance in the circuit when the slide member moves between the ON and OFF positions.
The aforesaid switch is disadvantageous in that it lacks a mechanism which is capable of enabling the user to having a feeling whether or not the slide member has reached a selected one of the ON and OFF positions during operation of the switch.
The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,796 is incorporated herein by reference.